Daniel
Daniel Wicks is a member of the Old Guard and the former dominant meme provider of Temporary Empire. Despite being a member of the community since its inception, his temperamentality and cowardice ultimately resulted in him defecting back to Weeb Nation after he lost the Tempire Ownership Referendum for the Conservation of Harmony to Max. History Daniel attended high school with Jaleel and Davis, where they struck up a close friendship despite Daniel being a grade ahead of them. Though Daniel did not formally join the Weeb Nation, he formed informal connections to the community through games of Civilization 5 with Max (who was introduced to him by Jaleel) and through being invited to various Magic events by Davis. Weeb Nation Skype Thanks to these introductions and interactions, no one batted an eye when Daniel joined the Weeb Nation Skype in 2017. Though he participated infrequently and showed little interest in the main hobbies of the group, no one questioned his right to be a member even when other Hidden Ones like Eric Ross, Hayden/Kaden, and Samori came under scrutiny. Towards the end of the Skype server, Daniel began participating more, although not in the conventional sense. While he still refrained from League of Legends and didn't take part in the first ever Week of Shenanigans, he did begin lurking in calls and posting daily floods of memes (these habits would become his trademarks when he moved to Discord). Since Skype did not have multiple channels, Daniel's image dumps were unavoidable spam, which hastened the downfall of the server and the move to Discord. Weeb Nation Discord When Weeb Nation became a Discord server in early 2018, Daniel was one of the first to join. The new medium allowed the group to commodify Daniel's previously annoying habits, since his meme dumps and call lurking could simply be shunted to a specific channel and then muted. This kept Daniel at par for the first five months of the server's existence, during which time he also branched out into supplying pornography but otherwise did little of note. This changed in June of 2018, when Jaleel set a new height of toxicity for the server by deluging Daniel in public humiliation and bullying, after Daniel apparently declared feelings of attraction towards Jaleel. Though Daniel made a few attempts to fight back, he quickly rescinded them, and for the most part bore the persecution in silence. The harassment culminated in Ben, Davis, Nico, and Jaleel taking Daniel with them into a forest and setting fire to a hat that Daniel had "infected". Although this was the first serious crack in Weeb Nation to surface, it was not the last. As the server began to come apart at the seams after the start of the school year, Daniel was seemingly indifferent or perhaps even oblivious. Indeed, mere days before the @everyone Crisis, Daniel would make his most significant contribution to the community yet by inviting Ron, a close friend he had met online, to the server. This faith in Weeb Nation, although misplaced, drove him to vote for the status quo in the @everyone Referendum. Later on, after Tempire was founded, Daniel would continue to display this devotion by assisting Jaleel and Fishy during the Retards' Crusade. Temporary Empire Despite his willingness to assist Jaleel and the Old Guard in their attacks, Daniel nonetheless quickly took to the new server. He spent long hours talking in call with Ron and Sayvion, and soon became one of the predominant meme contributors in the server alongside David. Personality Much like a muffin, Daniel has an appealing, overinflated top layer that belies an unappealing undercarriage. On the surface, he's a master of strategy games whose incredible enthusiasm and imagination drives him to attempt massive, ambitious projects (many of which die slow, painful deaths). But these virtues do a poor job of concealing his vices: clinginess, self-pity, inconsideration, capriciousness, and desperation. Despite these flaws and a lack of game overlap with most of the Old Guard, Daniel has been a very long-term member of the community. This is a testament to his resilience, since during his time in Weeb Nation he has endured abuse from nearly every major member of the community, in particular Jaleel. While he has repaid most of his enemies with remorseless passive-aggressiveness, Daniel has seldom raised a finger against Jaleel, demonstrating signs of Stockholm Syndrome. Even after the addition of Ron, Daniel continues to wallow in self-pity about his loneliness, unwilling to realize that the community is ready to accept him as soon as he exits his comfort zone. Category:The Old Guard